The Powerful One Boss
by ShadowGilliam
Summary: Very funny in my opinion.Please read and review.Vivi saves the day!Chapter 3 is up Zidane has a little surprise.
1. The Big Fight

I don't own anything.Not even a copy of the game.  
  
One day Zidane,Vivi,Eiko,and Amarant were walking through a random forest.  
Amarant:I'm too cool to be walking.  
Vivi,Zidane,Eiko:Shut up!!!  
Amarant:I-  
Vivi:Let me guess (Acting like Amarant) I'm too cool to shut up.  
Zidane:Buttered toast.Toast that is buttered.  
Suddenly through a chain of events they meet up with an enemy stronger than Necron and   
Ozma put together.  
Eiko:Carbuncle cast haste on everyone.  
Carbuncle:Pep pills appear!!  
Vivi:Mmmmmmmmmm pep pills.Flareflareflare.EikocastreflectanZiddie.  
Eiko:Suresuresure.  
Amarant:I'm too cool to be peppy.  
Zidane:Timeto attackattackattack.  
The attack does 2 damage.  
Flare does 10 damage.  
Amarant throws a Trident,it does 7 damage.  
Boss:My turn weaklings.  
Does the 5x5 attack,it takes everyone down to 0 except Vivi.  
Vivi did every spell he knew.But it did a pitiful 10 damage.  
Boss:You have one more chance use it wisely.Oh,and I have 1,000,000,000,000,000 left.  
Vivi:Uuuuummmmmmmm.  
Vivi runs up to him and pokes him,and he drops dead.  
Eiko (getting up):Well that was desturbing.  
Zidane:Buttered toast!!!  
  
The End?  
  
My first fic ppppllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee review. 


	2. Interview

I own nothing nothing!  
  
The Auther Vivi or TAV=Me  
  
Today I'm interviewing Vivi and Zidane.  
  
TAV:Vivi tell me how did you defeat the Boss.  
Vivi:Which boss?  
TAV:Boss.  
Vivi:Which boss?!  
TAV:Boss!  
Vivi:Dagget,which boss!!  
TAV:No look at the spelling.  
Vivi:Oh,Boss boss.  
TAV:Yeah.  
Vivi:You tell me your the auther.  
TAV:Oh yeah.(sweatdrop)  
Vivi:Ask me a different question.  
TAV:Okay,how about your relationship with Eiko.  
Vivi:No comment.  
Eiko:I resent that!  
TAV:Come you two the public has a right to know!If you the reader want to know revviieeww!!!!!!  
Vivi:Get over here so I can beat you to a bloody pulp!  
Eiko:Yeah me too.  
TAV:Vivi I don't want to hurt you,but Eiko your a different story.  
Eiko:Madeen!!  
TAV:Quezacolt!!(for those of you who don't haven't played FF8 imagine a bird with Ramuh's powers  
x10)  
Quezacolt kicks Madeen's butt.  
TAV:Don't challenge me again!!!!!(lightning just misses Eiko)  
Eiko:Master!!Master!!(bows down to me)  
TAV:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough cough)HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Vivi:(crawling away)Please don't let him see me.  
TAV:Vivi!!!!!!!!!!Go get him Eiko but don't hurt him.  
Eiko:Yes master.(salutes)  
Vivi:Eiko I'll make out with you if you don't me back to him.  
Eiko:(looks at me with big starry eyes)  
TAV:Okay,but I'm coming back to you Vivi.  
Kuja:(walks in) And they I'm disturbed.(leaves)  
TAV:Now my assitant...Squall!  
Squall:Whatever.  
TAV:Better attitude!!(lightning just misses Squall)Next time I won't miss.(blows finger)  
Squall:(in perky voice)And now lets bring out Zidane!  
Zidane:Buttered toast!WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!  
TAV:WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
Squall:WWAASSUUPP?  
TAV:No WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
Squall:Oh okay.  
Eiko:Oh Vivi!  
Vivi:Oh Eiko!  
TAV:What are you two doing!  
Vivi and Eiko:Kissing!  
TAV:Vivi get over here!  
Vivi:Yes Sire!  
TAV:Hey reader yeah you eating those onion rings.Did you notice how I capatalized Sire?I am powerful  
TAV:We'll interview Zidane next time.  
Everyone:Goodnight everybody!!!!!  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Zidane's surprise

I own NOTHING!!!!  
TAV=me  
  
TAV:Zidane are you ready yet  
Zidane:Hold on Dagger.I'll be right back.  
Dagger:Okay!  
Zidane:What do you want?  
TAV:Time for the interview.  
Zidane:Can it wait?  
TAV:No!  
Zidane:Well it will!  
TAV:You might want to take that back.I have a secret weapon.  
Zidane:Yeah what?  
TAV:You might want to say who...Eiko!!!Have your way with him.  
Eiko:Yes Master.(her eyes turn bright red)Oh Ziddie...  
TAV:Vivi!  
Eiko:Come on Ziddie,just one kiss.  
Zidane:I-I-I'm f-f-faithful t-to D-D-Dagger.(he screams like a little girl and runs to me)  
Vivi:Yes.  
TAV:You can help me interview Zidane.Eiko down.  
Eiko:Rrrrrrrrrrrr.So close.(all of a sudden through a chain of events Eiko turns into a werewolf)  
Eiko:Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrr.(she drools all over my shoes)  
TAV:Go away(I throw her a bone)  
Eiko:Bone bone!!!!!!!!(runs for it)  
Vivi:I wonder how long it will take her to figure out that you didn't throw the bone.  
TAV:Don't know.  
Vivi:Okay Zidane why do you only say buttered toast?  
Zidane:(holding his knees and rocking)She is going to kiss and maul me.(keeps repeating and rocking  
TAV:Zidane its alright shes half way around the world by now.  
Zidane:How do you know?  
TAV:Tracking device.  
Vivi:Where did you-  
TAV:Internet.Now Zidane what is your favorite type of attack mag-  
Zidane:Okay I admit it!!Zidane is only my costume!I've always been and will be!(rips off costume)  
TAV and Vivi:Zell!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zell:Thats right!  
Vivi:But why Zell?  
Zell:I was f***ing tired of being in one game.  
TAV:We'll finish this conversation later.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
